Amy Rose The Hedgehog Turned Human
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: After being chaos controlled to Chris's world Amy discovers something which shocks her greatly and she tries to find out about her past and how she came to live on Mobuis. In the end however will she decide to stay on earth or return to Mobuis?
1. Chapter 1

**Amy Rose, The Hedgehog Turned Human**

**A/N: Hi guys this kind of starts at the beginning of Sonic X, I know Amy was first seen with Knuckles but I thought this would be a pretty good idea, hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH**

**Chapter 1**

Emerald eyes opened their vision was blurry to begin with, a moan escaped the owner of the eyes. The eyes stared up at the skies above and the blazing sun shined down, _'huh? What? Where am I wasn't it just night-time a moment ago?' _Thought the owner of the eyes, she slowly sat up from where she lay.

She gained a headache by sitting up but it didn't last long as she rubbed her head. Suddenly, realization dawned on her that something about her body felt..Different..Very Different! But what was it?

Amy stood up and noticed she was a bit taller than what she was, "huh, what?" She questioned as she started to check her body out. She panicked and let out a scream, "AHHHHH, what's going on? Why am I so different, where is everybody, what happened...ooooohhhhh?!" Amy sighed in defeat as she collapsed to the ground after her outburst, "I won't find out the answers just by sitting here, I have to take a look around!" Amy concluded with sigh as she began to walk around in hopes of trying to get used to her new body.

Amy walked and walked until she came to a small river which gave her a chance to look at her reflection, "hm, I don't look so bad, I must be a human, but how'd that happen? I'm supposed to be a hedgehog!" Amy cried as she looked herself over, she still had her pink hair it was just longer now, her eyes were the same and face was a little different and she no longer had the pointy ears.

Her red dress was longer and her boots and golden bracelets were still the same, Amy looked up from the river since she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her, "huh, w-whose their?!"

Two robots familiar to her had come out, "Decoe, Bocoe?!" She gasped.

The robot looked at one another confused, they didn't know this human, "um who are you and what are you doing here on this island, know ones supposed to be here?!" Questioned Decoe.

"Island?" Amy said out loud and she sort of panicked if they two were here then that meant Eggman was here too.

"We'd better tell the doctor about this!"

"Your right Decoe!"

Soon they heard the familiar yell of the doctor himself, "Decoe, Bocoe where are you two idiots?!"

The two jumped and turned to see the doctor flying in his egg mobile and coming towards them, Amy gasped and started to back away hoping that he wouldn't see her. "Uh, doctor what are you doing here?!" They asked.

Eggman growled "I need your assistant with something and wondered what was taking you so long, did you find anything on you're search?!"

"Uh, just this girl doctor!" said Decoe as he pointed to the girl who froze in her tracks.

Eggman looked up from glaring at the robots when he saw her, "what? There's not supposed to be anyone on this island!"

"She seems to know who we are doctor, but we don't know her!" Said Bocoe with a shrug.

Eggman scrunched his eyes at the girl and he looked her over "that's impossible this is a different world that we're in we shouldn't be known by anyone, but...she does look familiar somehow...Wait a minute, doesn't she look almost look like that pink hedgehog? She's got that same red dress and everything!" Eggman realised as his eyes widened.

"Your right doctor!" The two robots said in shock and looked at one another.

Eggman grinned "I wonder...?"

Amy shook a little Eggman must know she thought in a panic, she started to run but she was stopped dead in her tracks as a large robot cut her off from running further into the tree's. She screamed as she fell backwards, Eggman chuckled "wait up there girly, your not going anywhere?!"

The robot grabbed her in its large claw "I say we do some tests!" Eggman laughed as he signalled for the robot to follow and Docoe and Bocoe jumped on his egg mobile.

Amy struggled about as they entered Eggman's crashed based which over looked an ocean the sun was setting in the distant. Amy had been placed inside a glass container, "hey, let me out of here?!"

Eggman smirked, "no can do, If your really who I think you are, then you'll be perfect for luring Sonic out from hiding, cause I have a feeling that he's here too!"

Amy gasped as metal claws came down and pulled a hair out of her head, "OW!" She yelled as she rubbed her head. "What was that for?!"

"You'll see hehe!" Eggman said as he was given the hair by the claws and he put the strand of hair, into a machine which shook a little and soon a picture of a pink hedgehog showed up upon the screen, Eggman nodded and chuckled evilly "just as I thought, so this is certainly surprising news miss Rose, I had know idea that you were actually a human!"

Amy gasped as she gazed at the screen that showed her pervious form, she lowered her head and sighed sadly, "neither did I," she muttered with eyes closed. But Eggman heard her and he began stroking his beard.

"You didn't know, hm, heheh, I wonder what your friends will think? Especially Sonic?!" Eggman chuckled.

Amy's eyes opened wide, Eggman smirked and turned to the two shocked robots who were standing about doing nothing, "Decoe, Bocoe stop loafing around and send out a robot to the nearest city, we have to find that pesky blue hedgehog asap!"

"Uh, sure thing doctor!" The robots saluted and began scrambling around the main control area of the base and they finally found the button to send out a robot. "The nearest city is called Station Square!" Stated Decoe.

"I don't care what it's called, just as long as we find Sonic!" Eggman screamed as he settled down on his large chair and watched as the sun set.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy Rose The Hedgehog Turned Human **

**Chapter 2**

It was a beautiful day over the Thorndike mansion as Sonic and his friends, Cream, Tails and Knuckles were chilling around the living room with Chris and his grandfather, since they were unable to walk the streets in case they get captured by GUN. Sonic had just managed to rescue Cream and Cheese the day before with the help of Knuckles and then Tails showed up just in the nick of time with the Tornado and got them out of the GUN HQ.

Sonic stretched himself out over the one seater couch as Chris sat in between Cream and Knuckles and Tails sat with Chris grandfather. "So, Sonic do you think any more of your friends are here in this world?!" Asked Chris.

"Uh, well, there might be, we still have to find Amy. I don't even know if she's here!" Sonic said in thought.

Suddenly all their attention was drawn to the TV.

"This just in a monstrous machine is pounding its way through Station Square, officials have tried to stop its rampage through the city but nothing seems to work, we'll keep you updated as long as we possibly can as the area around it has become too dangerous!" Came the voice of Scarlet Garcia on the news channel that Sonic and friends were watched.

Suddenly the robot paused in its rampage and a screen appeared above showing the face of the notorious doctor Eggman, "ho, ho, ho, well, well isn't this nice, thought I drop by and destroy your city, while I search for a blue hedgehog known as Sonic!"

Sonic and his gasped "DR EGGMANS HEAR!" They said at the same time and shock.

Sonic stood up and raced out to city, Tails jumped up after Sonic left "come on guys let's go in the tornado!" The others nodded and got in the plane and soon caught up to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic had managed to get the robot up to the top of a sky scraper and Eggman had finally shown himself, "agh, so you are here hedgehog, I'd thought I would be able to take over this planet without you getting in the way!" Eggman growled as Sonic smirked at him.

"I guess ya can't get rid of me that easily, huh egghead?!" Sonic said in a cocky manner.

Eggman sighed unimpressed, "I guess not, but never mind I have a rather shockingly surprise for you!"

Sonic raised his eyes in curiosity "uh, that's nice of you Eggman, you didn't have to get me anything!"

"Oh, but I wanted to, hehe!" Eggman grinned and pushed a button on his egg mobile and a part of the robot moved around to reveal a container that held a human girl with pink hair inside. "Get a load of this hedgehog!"

Sonic eyes widened as he looked her over ,the girl seemed strangely familiar but he couldn't quite place why. Eggman chuckled down at the blue hedgehog "have you figure out who this is yet, Sonic?!"

Sonic frowned "uh, what are you getting at Eggman?!"

Eggman sighed "don't you recognised her?!"

"S-She does look familiar!" Sonic said as he rubbed his head in thought.

"Now look carefully at her red dress and pink hair, now who does that remind you of?!" Eggman yelled as he flew around in his machine becoming impatient.

In the tornado Tails, Cream and Cheese along with Knuckles and Chris had realised who it was, though Tails was the first to figure it out. "It's Amy?!" They gasped in shock.

Sonic soon got it and his mouth hung open "A-Amy?!"

Eggman grinned "finally you got it one, I bet it's a bit shocking to see her like this, hehe, betcha didn't know she was a human from this planet?!"

Sonic eyes went wide but he then glared at the doctor, "enough talk Eggman let her go!"

"Sorry hedgehog, but there is a reason why she got sent to your planet, I just thought I'd tease you a bit since I have no intention of letting her go!" Eggman laughed, "say goodbye to your girlfriend Sonic, cause you won't see her for a while!"

Sonic had just about enough he growled and caught a ring that Tails flung down to him, "thanks Tails!" He yelled as he spun into a ball and aimed straight at the robot cutting holes through it. Sonic was able to break the glass that held Amy and he jumped onto the side of the tornado as the robot blew up.

Eggman was blowen away in the blast, "you haven't seen the last of me Sonic, and I'll get Amy back!"

They soon arrived back at the mansion and Amy was placed on the couch and a wet cloth was placed on her head as she was a hurt a little, "I can't believe Amy's a human!" Stated Tails as the group sat by her.

"I know, why didn't she ever tell us?!" Cream asked with a sad face.

"Maybe she didn't know," Chris suggested.

"Maybe!" Sonic said as he stared at her intently.

Amy stirred and her eyes slowly opened she raised her arm to grab the cloth that fell off her head as she sat up, "Ugh, w-what, w-what happened...Where...Sonic, Tails, Cream and Knuckles and uh hi?!" Amy said with surprise to see Sonic and her friends and two humans.

"A-Amy it is you?!" Sonic said with wide eyes.

"Amy we didn't know you were a human?!" Cream said.

Amy looked down and fiddled with her dress, "um, I..I didn't actually know that I was a human, to be honest I woke up like this before I ran into Eggman!"

Her friends all gasped, Chris grandfather seemed to be in deep thought Chris noticed his grandfather "something wrong grandpa?!"

"Hm, well with what's happened to Amy, it has reminded me of a story which is a legend from long ago, but surely this can't be connected?!" Chuck said while thinking.


End file.
